Sake
by Leukonoe
Summary: O powodach do picia


**Dziecko pijackiego wieczoru, został już raz opublikowany, ale wtedy go wykasowałam, bo n trzeźwo stwierdziłam, że słabe to i w ogóle, ale z drugiej strony, pozwolę sobie zostawić ocenę wam.**

**Natchniona przez piosenkę Pink - Sober**

* * *

**Hisagi Shuuhei**

Nie jestem w stanie przypomnieć sobie dokładnie chwili, w której narodziło się to ciemne miejsce w mojej duszy – pełne strachu, zwątpienia, rezygnacji, świadomości przegranej z odrobiną histerii, świadomości własnej bezsilności. Czy było to podczas tego tragicznego treningu, kiedy zginęła Karisawa i Aoga, gdy zawiodłem, kiedy myślałem już, że jestem w stanie stanąć do walki, że jestem silny, że nie mam się czego bać? Czy jeszcze wcześniej, gdy byłem dzieckiem, gdy ten olbrzymi Pusty pożarł moich przyjaciół, gdy byłem gotowy na śmierć w momencie, gdy odwróciłem się z tym chudym kijem w dłoniach, w tej krótkiej chwili gdy widziałem czarne gardło Pustego i tak strasznie się bałem, zwykłym dziecięcym strachem? A może było ze mną od samego początku, przyniosłem je jako wspomnienie z ostatniej chwili poprzedniego życia? Jeżeli tak, to jaką śmiercią musiałem umrzeć, by ją przynieść ze sobą na drugą stronę?

Są dni, gdy próbuję ją sobie wyobrazić – własną śmierć. Widzę swoje ciało rozerwane, rozszarpane, pocięte, utopione, oczy wyłupione, zielone wnętrzności wylewają się z brzucha, białe czerwie żerują na zgniłym mięsie. Znajduję w tych wyobrażeniach jakąś masochistyczną przyjemność. W te dni jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że ten szalony śmiech, wydobywający się z tej ciemności, jest częścią mnie.

Wtedy zawsze piję w jak najliczniejszym towarzystwie. I śmieję się, śmieję się głośno, by zagłuszyć ten śmiech wewnątrz mnie.

* * *

**Matsumoto Rangiku**

Nienawidzę być sama, przypominają mi się wtedy te dni w Rukongai, gdy odchodziłeś bez słowa. Gdy budziłam się w jakieś rozlatującej się chacie pod cienkim kocem, a ciebie nie było w pobliżu. Odeszłam tak daleko od tamtego miejsca, od tamtej małej, głodnej dziewczynki, którą znalazłeś na środku pustkowia. Teraz potrafię sama o siebie zadbać, mam moc by walczyć, a jednak wciąż boję się ciemności i samotności. Tkwi we mnie jakiś prymitywny strach, że znowu ktoś przyjdzie i mi coś zabierze, jakąś część duszy, której nigdy nie będę potrafiła odzyskać. Głupie, wiem, dlatego nikomu, nigdy o tym nie mówię i nigdy, nikomu nie pokazuje tej słabości.

Stałam się mistrzynią śmiechu, panią towarzystwa, która nie opuści żadnej imprezy, które przepije każdego chętnego. I są chwilę, gdy niemalże jestem w stanie sama uwierzyć, że taka jestem naprawdę. Gdy wszyscy dookoła śmieją się razem ze mną, gdy jest jasno, gdy alkohol krąży w żyłach. Gdy widzę odbicie swojego uśmiechu w oczach innych.

Jednak dobrze wiem, że to tylko pozory, z chwilą, gdy zostaje sama w swoim pokoju. A ciebie znowu nie ma. Boję się.

* * *

**Kyouraku ********Shunsui**

Muszę przyznać, że nie pamiętam już swojej młodości, zbyt wiele lat minęło. Słyszę opowieści innych ludzi, o tym jaki byłem, co robiłem, ale nie jestem w stanie znaleźć w sobie obrazów, o których oni mówią. Zupełnie jakbym słuchał o kimś zupełnie innym. Za to doskonale pamiętam moment, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że będę żył i walczył i zabijał przez setki lat. Stałem na środku pobojowiska, miecze całe we krwi – przerażające jest to, że już nie pamiętam, która to była bitwa, z kim wtedy walczyłem - i zadałem sobie pytanie, czy tak właśnie będzie wyglądać już reszta mojego życia? Byłem przerażony.

Jak żyć przez te dni, miesiące, dziesięciolecia zlewające się w jeden krwawy ciąg i pozostać ludzkim? Czego się chwycić, by pozostać sobą, gdy już się nie pamięta, jakim się było na początku, gdy jeden po drugim odchodzą osoby, które mogłyby ci o tobie opowiedzieć? Jak nie oszaleć w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co wypełniłoby to życie jakąś wartością, czymś więcej?

Do dzisiaj nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na te pytania. Jednak przestałem się tym przejmować, tak jak wieloma innymi rzeczami. Żyję na wiecznym rauszu by nie zaprzątać sobie głowy zbyt odległymi sprawami. Po prostu doskonale się bawię.

* * *

**Kira Izuru**

Nie lubię sake, tak naprawdę w ogóle mi nie smakuje. Do pewnego momentu w ogóle nie piłem alkoholu, nie odczuwałem potrzeby odurzania się. Nie widziałem niczego przyjemnego w tym, że traci się kontrolę nad własnym ciałem i umysłem. Nie rozumiałem po co robić z siebie idiotę i jeszcze patrzeć jak inni robią to samo. Nie byłem w stanie tego pojąć do czasu, gdy zdradziłeś Seireitei, gdy moje własne działania, czynione z lojalności do swojego dowódcy, okazały się zdradzieckie.

Tamtego dnia coś we mnie pękło, albo raczej narodziło – pasożyt. Przyssał mi się do głowy bardzo blisko uszu i szepcze – pewnie wziąłbyś to za komplement, ale głos ma niezwykle zbliżony do twojego – pełno okrutnych – jak te, które przypominają mi o moim mieczu skierowanym w stronę moich przyjaciół, ze względu na ciebie – gorzkich i prawdziwych słów. Zbyt prawdziwych. Jednak szybko odkryłem – wtedy, gdy poszedłem przeprosić Matsumoto-san, a ona wyciągnęła sake – że mogę ten głos zagłuszyć. Wystarczy upić się do nieprzytomności.

Więc piję, chociaż wciąż nie lubię smaku sake i wiem, że zachowuję się jak idiota. Pewnie byłbyś zniesmaczony i zawiedziony moim zachowaniem, ale niezbyt jest mi z tego powodu przykro. To wszystko przez twoje zbyt okrutne słowa.


End file.
